Various urethane resin compositions have been widely used as sealing agents, adhesive agents, and the like.
As such urethane resin compositions, in recent years, use of one-part moisture-curable polyurethane composition that is cured by moisture in air or the like has been increased from the perspectives of ease in handling that does not require mixing/adjustment of the composition on site, and the like.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-128949 describes “a one-part moisture curable polyurethane composition comprising: (A) a urethane prepolymer; and (B) a silane compound containing an average of at least 1.5 NCO groups, and an average of at least 1.5 hydrolyzable alkoxy groups in each molecule, the silane compound being at least one type selected from the group consisting of (B-1) a silane compound prepared by an addition reaction of a polyisocyanate compound having at least 3 NCO groups and a secondary aminoalkoxysilane in each molecule, wherein the polyisocyanate compound is prepared by a reaction of a polyol that has a molecular weight of 500 or less and that is a triol or higher polyol, and diisocyanate and (B-2) a silane compound that has a lysine skeleton, and that is prepared by an addition reaction of a lysine isocyanate having 2 or 3 isocyanate groups with a secondary aminoalkoxysilane” (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-128949). Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-128949 also describes that the composition may contain a curing promoter such as dioctyltin dilaurate and dibutyltin laurate.
When the inventor of the present technology produced a composition containing a compound, in which a tin atom-bonded alkyl group has 2 or more carbon atoms, such as dioctyltin dilaurate and dibutyltin laurate using Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-128949 as a reference and performed evaluation using this composition to a poorly adhesive coated plate including no primer, it was found that such a composition may have low adhesion to a poorly adhesive coated plate.